


A Poem Found

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something so simple can make a man's day *A short little Fruk Ficlet. Enjoy*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem Found

Your eyes are blue

Not blue like the sky or the sea

More like a mountain stream

Not to light or to deep

They sparkle in the right light

Did you know that?

Your hair is long

Far longer than my own

It flows like a golden river

Yes, it's golden, just like the sun 

I wonder if you realize that

Are you even aware?

You're charming as well

Even though you are unbelievably French

Every word you say is full of pride and class

You speak in that horrible accent

(Which really isn't that horrible at all)

Do you know what that accent does to people?

What it does to me?

You know I don't show it often

Or hardly ever, for that matter

But believe it or not, I care

In fact probably far, far to much

Not that I would let on, sorry dear

But I don't really need to show you, right?

You already know how much I love you

Don't you?

"Francis!" Said man looked up when he heard Arthur's raised voice calling for him from down the hallway. His mind snapped back to reality. He remembered that he had come into the study to find his glasses but instead happened upon a neatly folded piece of paper tucked away in a small crevice of the old wood desk. "Francis, did you find them?" Arthur asked when he walked in.

"Non, actually now that I think about it I may have left them in the car."

"...Stupid frog."

Francis simply smiled at this as he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the others lips.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked with a slight blush after the Frenchman had pulled away.

"Oh you know, for because." And again he smiled as he grabbed the Brit's hand and lead him back to the living room. His other hand lightly tapped his pocket where the folded poem waited for him to read again later, over and over again.


End file.
